


Sounds Like Release

by DrGaster



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Nondescript sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGaster/pseuds/DrGaster
Summary: What's the right word?





	Sounds Like Release

How unlike Rick to defer. Not _shy_ , per se. What’s the right word?

There’s a sheen of sweat on his tanned skin, his green eyes fixed unwaveringly on Wheatley. His body is so firm, the way they move together is so natural. The sound emphasizes the _sight_ , the huffs and sighs and groans in the otherwise silent room a mere frame for parted lips and shifting muscles.

Wheatley has never felt like this, so absolutely in control. The rush not just of power, but also of the other man submitting to that power.

That’s it. The right word is _submissive_.


End file.
